The Fourth Dimension - Part 2
by Entity
Summary: Rotor has unveiled his project, but the celebration is interrupted by a mysterious girl entering Knothole. A figure called Craze has told Sally that the girl is the key to everything. Can Sally figure out what to do ? Little does she know that her and Lol


NOTES ! PLEASE READ !

All the events in this story take place as following:  
10 years before the present day, when the freedom fighters are 5.  
10 years after the present day

The "Present Day" in the story is actually just before Project Doomsday is launched. Before Sonic and Sally defeat Robotnik, however this time, Robotnik Wins.

ALSO, you may see that Sonic's mother has entered the field of play. Although it was never proven that Sonic had a mother, I have decided to use this and play around with it a little.

This version is the revised copy. I had written this story almost 2 years ago, and after  
finding it again, I decided to change a few details. I had never finished it, so this time I promised myself that I would. Hopefully it is a better read, and at last I have started the ending.  
-----------------------------***********-------------------------------

If you have any questions at all please send them to entity@knothole.co.uk  
Thanks for your time. Now I present, The Fourth Dimension - Part II

-----------------------------***********-------------------------------

The Fourth Dimension - Part II  
By The Sonic Entity

Present  
April 4th 3234  
4:00pm

Rotor suddenly became aware of the fact that everyone was staring at him. He started to shake a little, not knowing what their reaction would be. He shouldn't have told them now, he should have told them later when he had finished the machine. This was defiantly not good. The room suddenly became hot, and sweat started to pour off him.  
"What ?" Sally questioned. Her eyes were now wider than before. Rotor decided that he had better answer.  
"Well, I haven't actually tested it yet, but..."  
Sally moved her chair out of the way. She was opposite him at the other end of the table. The stare that she had locked onto Rotor was frightening. She began to speak,  
"So let me get this straight. You, Have invented time travel ?"  
"Uh," Rotor hesitated "Not exactly. I've just built the machine.....". Sally began walking around the table to Rotor. She was getting closer.  
*Uh oh. What's she gonna do ?* Rotor thought. She stood in front of him. Sally was still staring, full glare.  
"Roteir, show us theis contraption"  
"Yes Rotor," Sally said through her gritted teeth. Rotor could see the anger in her eyes. "Show Us !"  
"S-Sure. I have prepared something. Sally, can I borrow Nicole ?" Sally eyed him.  
"Go ahead" She placed Nicole in his hand. Sally walked back to the other end of the table, to her seat and sat down, still staring at Rotor. Rotor placed a small box in the scanning port of Nicole. Automatically, Nicole scanned it.  
"Scanning....Scan complete. Ready."  
"Activate Nicole" Nicole suddenly projected a hologram on a small hand held unit, that was ten times it's normal size. "Everybody, I present the Quantum Fusion Unit." Rotor Began to explain.  
"This machine has the ability to show scenes from the past, present and future. However, these are not just scenes. You can actually interact."  
People just stared. Rotor started to explain.  
"Each millisecond in time has it's own unique code, or quantum signature. You could even say it's own distinct smell. By isolating a few of these signatures, you can copy them, and view them. However, if you were to move them, you could interact." Still people just stared at him. "ok". Rotor then pulled out a string. They looked even more confused.  
"This string represents your life. One end, your birth. The other, your death. Say that we were here in our life" Rotor pointed to the middle of the string.  
"We used this machine to merge our different time zones." Rotor laid the string down on the table, and twisted it around. He folded three bits of the string and, making sure the string didn't touch anywhere else, pushed the three folds together. The end result looked like a bow tie. Everybody was crowding round.  
"By doing this, the separate points on this string would merge temporarily. You would be able to do what you wanted, then when the machine was turned off" Rotor pulled the string taut. "The points would return intact." Everyone sat back down.  
Lola spoke up.  
"So Rotor, what you are saying is that we could influence what could happen in the past present and future ? We can change the past and the future ?" Rotor nodded  
"Well, in a way, yes" Sally then spoke up.  
"But why three points ? Can't we merge 5 or 6 ?"  
"No. Only three periods. Past, Present, and Future. It is too risky to merge more than 3 periods." Then Bunnie spoke up.  
"But Rotor ! From what lil' ol' me has heard, the future hasn't been written yet"  
"Bunnie, yes it has. From the beginning of time, the future has been written. This is what worries me, I still don't yet know if we can change the past !"  
"Then why tell us ?" Sonic asked.  
"Because we might be able to !"  
"Huh ?"  
"I said I don't know. We may be able to" Sonic just sunk deeper into his chair.  
"Ok...." Rotor walked to the other end of the table.  
"So getting back on track....We are able to merge a little part of the three time periods. Sections really. Those sections would be us. Now using this machine, we could choose how to travel. We could make the past and future us travel to now, or we and our future selves could travel to the past or the past and present selves could travel to the future."  
This time, everyone was confused. Rotor shook his head,  
"You'll all get it eventually when I show you !"  
There was silence, but it was soon broken by the loudness of Sonic's snoring. HE had his feet up on the table and his arms crossed at he snoozed. Sally just looked at him.  
"Hah. Typical" Antoine then presented his question.  
"So, can we touch our other us ?" Rotor thought for a second.  
"Yes, but not for longer than ten seconds. Matter cannot occupy the same space in whatever time period. However, because the continuum is trashed, it takes time for the continuum to realise what's happening. So we can touch ourselves, but as I said, for no longer than 10 seconds"  
"Is there anyway of making this time longer ?" Tails asked  
"Sorry Tails. No. I don't know when the continuum will catch up, so ten seconds is our max."  
"Ok, cool."  
"Rotor," Lola started. "When we activate the machine, do we know how far into the past or future it is going to go to get us ? I mean, it could get us when we were two months old or something !"  
"Yes, we do know and we can control it by entering a simple number."  
"What about a certain time ? Like 12:45"  
"Uh no, sorry, just grabs the person out of the date. You would have to enter a specific date and year."  
"About the matter thang, what if y'all were to touch more than ten seconds ?" Bunnie asked.  
"Well, we would become a huge blob and slowly evaporate out of existence"  
"Oh," Bunnie looked shocked. "Why is that again ?"  
"If I were to touch myself from the past for more than ten seconds, we would merge and become one. Now, because there is no past, there would be no present or future. If there was no present then I wouldn't have touched me from the past, but then I would exist but that is impossible because I destroyed myself, thus creating a paradox. Now the continuum doesn't exactly like paradox's, so to ease everything up it just get's rid of me altogether."  
"W-w-wow"  
"There is a catch though, when the machine activates, the space time continuum will become very unstable. For example, a whole scene from a minute in the future could suddenly be shown and you could, possibly watch yourself die !"  
"Well, we will have to be careful then, huh Sonic ?" Tails was looking at his hero.  
Sonic was snoozing away in Dream Ville. Sally got out of her seat, walked up to Sonic and shouted down his ear,  
"WAKE UP !!!!!" Sonic jumped up out of his chair.  
"JUST ONE CHILLIDOG ! Oh, sorry, Whatdidyousay ?" He blurted out.  
"I said, Well, we will have to be careful then, huh Sonic ?"  
"Uh yeah, yeah"  
"Sure" Sally said looking at him with a grin.  
"Rotor, it's finished right ?"  
"Yes, but..." Sonic jumped up onto the table and started to play air guitar.  
"LET'S DO IT TO IT GUYS !" Everyone jumped up. Finally they had a way to destroy Robotnik, and change all of the mistakes that had happened. This put a ray of hope into their lives. Sally walked over to Rotor and kissed him.  
"Thanks Rotor, we really needed this"  
"Anytime Sally, anytime. It's nice to be the hero, even a really small one." Sonic noticed Sally kissing Rotor. Sally noticed him staring. It was only for a second, but she knew that Sonic wasn't happy. Sonic looked away when Sally locked eyes and continued to party.

***

"DAMMIT GIRL SLOW DOWN !" the fox shouted. In one hand he squeezed a tracker, which presented a map of the great forest with a small moving blue dot, and the other hand held which looked like a gun. The side of the gun was flashing a bright red, indicating that it was time to shoot.  
"Hey Craze, this is defiantly not a good move. Sally and the rest are right around the corner. THEY CAN'T ---"  
"Hey Mar, tell me something I DON'T know !"  
"Well, Theuss is holding a party tonight" The fox continued to run after the girl. A puzzled look swept across his face.  
"And he didn't tell me WHY ?!"  
"Hey, maybe it was because of the whole 'Barfing on carpet' incident ?"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" The fox continued to chase after the girl. The girl, also a fox, was tired and beaten. Bruises covered her body, and a gash could be seen on her forehead. Crying, she continued to run.  
"ELINOR ! SLOW DOWN" The fox shouted. She looked back, but continued to run. "We don't want to hurt you ! We just want to set the timeline straight. YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE !" She kept on running.  
The Fox stopped and knelt down to one knee. With his left hand clutching his right, he aimed the gun at Elinor. He shot. The green laser hit the ground behind her and she flew forward with the shock.  
"Dammit again" She looked back round, the fox was catching up.  
*Crap, this is DEFINATLY, not good* the girl thought. *Wait, if I know the Freedom Fighters.....*  
The girl screamed.

***

Everyone was celebrating, but then Sally stopped them. She stood up and knocked on the table in front of her.  
"Ok people. We can't just jump in there, we need a plan of attack !" At this point everyone started to calm down.  
"Jeez Sal, why do you have to spoil it ?"  
"Oh come on Sonic. You need to plan things in life...."  
"Ok, sure." Everyone smartened themselves up and sat back down at the table. Sally began to talk.  
"Well, how are we going to penetrate Robotnik's forces ? We need to be within the compound for the blah blah...." That's what Antoine heard exactly, as he was concentrating on another sound. He could swear that he could hear someone screaming.

***

The girl continued to scream.  
"Dammit Elinor, SHUTUP !" The fox knew full well that if she screamed, the Freedom Fighters were going to come along and help. "YOU Can't INTERACT with them !"  
She suddenly stopped screaming.  
"Well anything is better than going with you...." Then she continued to scream. The fox kneeled on the floor once again, and aimed.

***

Antoine concentrated more. He was right. It WAS a girl ! He jumped up from his seat and pointed out of the hut window  
"EVREBODE THEIR IS A DEMSEL IN DISTRESS !" Antoine ran outside.  
All the inhabitants of the hut just stared in shock..  
"What on Mobius ??" Bunnie exclaimed. They all got up, and followed.

***

More pressure was added to the trigger, but suddenly he could hear the beginnings of a Sonic boom.  
"Oh crap. SEE WHAT YOU HAVE DONE ELINOR ?" Quickly the fox tapped away at his gun. "You leave me no choice !" He aimed once again, and shot. An electric pulse shot of the gun and hit Elinor's body. Her body convulsed with electric energy then slumped back onto the floor.  
"I didn't want to do that Elinor" The fox whispered. He got up and jumped into the bush next to him. He suddenly thought 'I gotta make this look like Robotnik..' The fox clicked his fingers and 5 swatbots appeared in the location where he was when he shot Elinor. Immediately they ran towards her.

Sonic ran round the corner to see the advancing Swatbots. Sally, Bunnie, Tails, Antoine, Lola and Rotor followed.  
"Guys, let's go !" Each of Freedom Fighter team picked a swatbots, and ran towards them. However, Sally ran towards the girl. The swatbots ran after the FF gang until they were misled into running into each other. They all fell on to the floor. Sonic ran around them, faster and faster.  
A whirlwind was created and the swatbots were flung into the air, and out of the Great Forest.  
"Good work guys" Sonic applauded.

Craze watched from behind the bush. He pulled out his locator. A Face appeared on it.  
"You see that Mar ?"  
"Yes Craze, I did. This is worse than I thought" With those words, Craze stood up and started to walk back into the forest. As he began walking back, he slowly became transparent, and disappeared.

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Future  
April 5th 3241  
11:58pm

THUD ! Sally hit the ground with an almighty whack. That hurt. Robotnik certainly HAD redesigned the Roboticizer. Now not only did it make you a robot, but it let you still have the emotions and feelings of being alive. Robotnik had the chance to inflict as much pain as possible with Sally dying or passing out. She couldn't bear the thought of another thrashing. She'll do what she was told.  
"BEGIN WORK IN SECTOR 528.9" A lifeless swatbot ordered. Sally gave a weak nod. The swatbots stepped back into it's hover unit and hovered away. She turned around and began walking to her designated sector.  
"Is this what my life has become ?" Sally spoke out loud to herself. "Is this how I am supposed to live the rest of my days ?" Sally became quiet. She knew he horrible truth. Robotnik ruled and there was nothing she could do about it.  
She dragged her "feet" along the ground creating huge marks in the dirt. She kicked stones along the way, trying to amuse herself in this time of need. It didn't work.  
As she walked along the dusty street, she looked around. Slaves were everywhere carrying anything that could be salvaged. Swatbots could be seen ordering prisoners, and even living people acting under the order of Robotnik were abusing slaves. She remembered back to when Sonic was alive. At that point, she suddenly stood straight up. Her eyes widened and her mind exploded. She had a sudden rush of hoards of information. Numbers, graphs, plans and log entries were flying through her mind as her body convulsed in a freakish way. Suddenly, the information overload stopped. She fell to her knees holding her hand to her forehead.  
"Whoa, what..." Sally suddenly realised what she had. She had Robotnik's entire database stored in her head. She knew all what he was going to do. She could see maps, machine plans and even the Roboticizer plans. She was linked up to Robotnik's database. Sally suddenly clicked back to reality as she heard a voice. Sally looked to her left and was surprised to see someone she recognised. It was Lola !  
"Princess, psst. Princess ! Over here !" Sally looked all around to make sure no-one could see her, then ran towards the alley.  
"Lola ? Lola is that you ?" Lola nodded nervously.  
"Yes Princess, it's me. I heard what had happened to you. I can't believe this" Sally remained quiet. "Sally, I've found someone who can help us defeat Robotnik" Sally looked up at Lola with excitement on her face, but then bowed her head again.  
"You of all people should know Lola that no-one can help us, the only person who could ever help us was Sir Ch......" Sally looked up at Lola once again. A huge grin covered Lola's face. Sally became excited once again. "You serious ?!"  
"Very, and I know where he is !"  
"Let's go !" Sally said. Lola ran off down the alley with Sally following. Lola ran for what seems like miles. Sally found that she wasn't tired at all "Must be the metal body" she thought.  
Eventually Lola stopped at a drain cover in a derelict street. Lola pulled open the cover.  
"Uh Lola, you know that leads to a sewer right ?" Sally looked confused.  
"I know Princess, just follow me" With those words Lola jumped down into the hole.  
"Well, what have I got to lose ?" Sally climbed into the hole placing the lid on as she descended. Both Lola and Sally finally reached the bottom, and they were presented with a smooth metal door. Lola placed her palm on the door and it suddenly opened.  
"Wow, that was cool"  
"Wasn't it ?" Lola replied. The women walked in. Sally stood on the spot as she admired the room she was in. It was perfectly decorated. Lola, meanwhile, had run off into another room.  
Sally got up and looked There were monitors everywhere. Monitors showing outside, and some showing the inside of Robotnik's room. Tapes, floppies and CD's were scattered everywhere. Some were being recorded on. Then she noticed the pictures on the wall. She walked up to these and found that they were pictures of the whole gang. The Freedom Fighters, just before Project Doomsday. Sally started to well up. Lola returned from another room with Uncle Chuck following.  
"CHARLES !" Chuck opened his arms and Sally ran into them. Crying even more.  
"Princess"  
"Oh Charles, I thought you were gone..."  
"I thought I was too, until Robotnik brought me back." Sally again looked puzzled.  
"Robotnik ?"  
"It's a long story" Uncle Chuck released his grip on Sally and looked at her.  
"Princess, oh Princess...." Sally stood there. She couldn't say anything. "I hoped I wouldn't see the day when Princess Sally would be a robot" Uncle Chuck turned around and began typing at a computer. Sally sniffed a little, then walked up to Chuck.  
"Lola told me that you had a plan ? A Plan to destroy Robotnik ?" Uncle Chuck looked up at Sally, then over at Lola. Lola was drinking some more hot chocolate. Lola looked back at them.  
"Now hang on, I didn't say that he had a plan !" Chuck looked back at Sally.  
"Well Sally, I sorta got a plan"  
"Sorta ?!" Sally exclaimed.  
"I'll explain" Sally walked over to Lola and sat on the table with her. Uncle Chuck span around on his seat. "During the routine inspection of Robotropolis last week, I found something very interesting in Robotnik's old quarters."

Uncle Chuck got up and walked over to a safe in the wall. He tapped in a few numbers, and the door opened. Sally looked at the contents of the safe. She couldn't believe it. Was it true ?  
"The object in question is the other half of the Power stone." Sally ran over and picked up the stone.  
"Mother of Mobius, it's real !"  
"Yes Sally, and look" Uncle Chuck walked over to the opposite of the room and opened another safe. Sally looked. It was the other power stone.  
"WOW ! Charles, you have both of the Power stones ?"  
"Yes Princess" Sally walked over to Chuck and held the other. "Chuck, why don't you put them together ?"  
"I've tried" Sally looked at Uncle Chuck. "I tried putting the two stones together, but they just repel. Lola even tried it" Sally looked at Lola who was nodding her head. "I researched more into the power stones and found that only a certain group of people can use the power stones."  
"Who ?" Sally asked  
"The Royal Family..." Sally looked shocked  
"And that's me !"  
"Yes. This is what we're hoping !" Sally looked at both Lola and Chuck.  
"Well, now's the time." Chuck and Lola stepped back. Slowly but surely Sally moved the stones together. Closer together. Suddenly the stones flew away from each other and hit the walls.  
"WHAT ?" Sally screamed. Uncle chuck answered.  
"I was afraid of this. As you're a robot, you do not have the Royal genetic genes."  
"But there's no-one on this planet who is a royal" Chuck thought for a moment.  
"True, there's one far off chance of using them."  
"What ?" Lola asked.  
"You" Chuck pointed at Sally. She and Lola looked confused. "Here's my plan....."

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Present  
April 4th 3234  
7:00pm

When Elinor had been brought in, the Knothole medical team sprung into action. They worked for a solid 2 hours trying to help Elinor with her injuries, and tried to help her with the comatose state she was currently in.  
Laser surgery had been used to heel the girls broken ribs, but apart from those injuries she was ok. She had been wearing a blue denim jacket with black trousers, but they were taken off for the medical procedure to work.

The team could do no more, so Elinor was kept in the Medical Centre for surveillance. They would all take turns on watching. It was nearing the end of Tails' time.

The inhabitants of Knothole were returning to their huts as night time began to fall on the Great Forest. Everyone was returning to their huts apart from Sally. She was sitting on a hill overlooking the Great Forest admiring the beauty of Mobius. She looked at the sun, slowly setting and burning away in the vast horizon of Mobius. She reached into her waistcoat pocket and pulled out a small stone. The etchings on the stone started to glow. Sally looked at the view in front of her, then at the stone. The views were exactly the same. Sally smiled, stood up and stepped to one side. She continued to look at the dropping sun as the space next to her began to warp and move around. A Figure slowly began to appear. Suddenly a hedgehog appeared out of thin air. The warped space stopped. Sally looked down to the feet of the character.  
"Hello Craze" The figure replied.  
"I'm glad you remembered Sally. It's been a while" Sally sat down on the hill, so did Craze. They looked at each other.  
"How are you ?" Sally asked. She looked back towards the sunset.  
"I've been better." There was a long pause. "How did you get on with the scrolls ? Did you find the ancient city of Mobius ?"  
"Yeah, thanks to your directions."  
"No problems." Sally again looked at Craze.  
"Craze, I need your help. Rotor..." Craze interrupted  
"..Has invented a time machine. I know". Sally looked surprised.  
"How did you know ?"  
"Sally, I control this section of the Space-Time-Continuum. Remember that. Anyhow, that's partly why I wanted to see you too."  
"Oh ?" Sally asked.  
"Sally, you can't let Rotor activate that machine. If he does, everything will be destroyed" Sally stayed quiet for a few seconds.  
"How ?"  
"Sally, there are three universes; Past, present and future. There can only ever be 3 universes. If a fourth universe is created, everything screws up. The continuum will crash just like Microsoft's Windows System.." Sally looked confused.  
"Microsoft's what ?" Entity slapped his head  
"That's right, different time frame and different part of the universe. Forget that"  
Sally continued to stare at the impending death of the sun.  
"How are we supposed to destroy Robotnik ?"  
"Sally, I have already seen what happens. I know what you'll pick"  
"But Craze, you've been there for me my entire life. You've told me the best things to do, you've told me what to avoid....mostly.....and now you tell me that I have to decide the fate of everything ?"  
"That's right. Well, what do you think will happen ?" Sally thought for a few minutes. Exchanging uneasy glances with Craze.  
"I-I don't know"  
"Well things will be different. Much different"  
"For the good ?!" Sally eagerly asked. Craze stood up.  
"Sally, I can't tell you that. The only person who can tell you that.." Craze then lifted his hand, and placed it on her face. "..is you". Sally got up.  
"I understand."  
"However, I will give you a few hints. That girl Elinor, she's the key to it all. Also, you are the princess, just remember that. Good luck Sally. I'll see you soon"  
"Thanks Craze" Craze then winked at Sally as he disappeared from view right in front of her eyes. "Well Sally-girl, looks like I gotta sleep on this one." Sally looked at the sun. The last glimmer of light disappeared on the horizon. Sally turned around and walked back to Knothole.

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Past  
April 3rd 3224  
12:40 pm

".....then I came knocking at your door today."  
"At least you're back now. That's the important thing" Uncle Chuck said. Lola had been explaining her life story from when she left Sonic to now. Uncle Chuck was engrossed, asking questions at every opportunity.  
"I had to leave incase the TSDS found me." Uncle Chuck opened his eyes wide.  
"The TSDS ? They were after you ?"  
"Yes. Didn't you know ?"  
"No. But I have something to tell you, they're still around. You'll have to lie low"  
Sonic, Sally and the rest of their friends were listening to Lola. They never knew Sonic had a mother, Sonic never he had one. Chuck noticed that they were still sitting down listening.  
"Look, kids.....why don't you go play"  
"Ok Unc" Sonic replied. He and his friends ran out of the room.  
"I can't believe what you can do with your telekinetic powers now. That's amazing. Do something on me !" Chuck said as he sat down in a chair. Lola grabbed a chair and sat in front of Uncle Chuck.  
"Well let's try visiting someplace in your past..."  
"Um, ok" Lola closed her eyes.  
"Lola, are you....okay ?" Suddenly Lola spoke, not out loud but in Chucks mind.  
*Chuck, can you hear me ?*  
"Yeah, wow..."  
*Answer with your mind* Lola's eyes were open.  
"How ?"  
*Think* Chuck started to talk in his mind.  
*Hey, can you hear me ?*  
*Yes. Well done, you're doing it*  
*Wow, how ?*  
*As long as I can keep the link open, we can talk with our minds*  
*What else can you do with this link ?*  
*We can visit your past*  
*Huh ?*  
*We can visit your thoughts*  
*Ok, can we do it now ?*  
*Sure. Close your eyes* Chuck closed his eyes. *Chuck, Imagine me..* He did, she was in front of him.  
*Lola ? Where are we ?*  
*Your sub-conscious*. Chuck looked around his mind. It was all white. A brilliant white. *Chuck, think of a point in time you would like to visit*  
*Ok, how about the time when...* Suddenly the space around began to warp.  
*What the....* lola thought. A fox appeared. It was Craze  
"Lola, get out of here now. They are coming for you !"  
Lola broke the link between Uncle chuck and herself.

"What on Mobius was that ?" Uncle Chuck asked. As soon as he said that, the door exploded into a shower of wood splinters. People rushed in with body armour on and holding guns aiming straight at Lola.  
"LOLA HEDGEHOG. YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT. ANYTHING YOU SAY OR DO..." They shouted.  
"What is this ? I demand an explanation !" The squad team then parted in two. A figure walked through the middle. It was her old boyfriend.  
"Well hello Lola. Guess who got a promotion to head of the Telekinetic Search and Destroy Squad....." Lola stared.  
"No, this can't be"  
"Marcus.. how could you do this to your own girlfriend !" Uncle Chuck spoke up.  
"Shut it old man. I never loved her"  
"And what about Sonic ?" Lola asked.  
"Oh now I loved him. He was my prised possession ! Guess where he is now" Marcus gestured outside the door. Lola looked out and could see Sonic handcuffed up in the back of the TSDS van.  
"Oh my...."  
"Now it's your turn Lola" Marcus said with an evil grin. While this had been happening however, Uncle Chuck had slowly made his way over to his desk drawer. He opened it up behind him, and pulled out a small device.  
"Marcus you Scum, Catch !" Uncle Chuck threw Marcus the Device. He caught it.  
"What's this ?" The device exploded into a could of gas. He screamed.  
"Lola, come with me." Uncle chuck grabbed her by the arm and they both ran outside to the van.  
"GET THEM ! OR YOU WON'T SERVE WITH JULIAN !" Marcus shouted. Immediately the soldiers ran out of the hut coughing and spluttering. Uncle Chuck opened up the drivers door of the van. A Solder looked bemused at him.  
"Hello friend" Chuck said as he punched the driver and knocked him out. "Lola, there's only room up here for one ! Get in the back!" Lola opened the back door and jumped in with Sonic.  
"Hey lady !" Sonic said.  
"Uh, hi Sonic" Lola replied. Uncle Chuck pushed over the unconscious driver and sat in his place. He looked at the controls with sudden realisation.  
"There are MY designs ! I designed these ! Shouldn't there be some sort of copyright law in place here ?!" Lola shouted from the back  
"I'm sure they are Charles, but they are overcoming the smoke. Would ya mind MOVING ?!" Uncle chuck nodded and engaged the hover unit. The van hovered off the ground and flew away.

Marcus stumbled out of the hut and watched the van fly away in a swift motion.  
"Dammit Lola. I'll get you. Julian's on my side...." He looked at the soldiers who were continuing to cough. "What were YOU Doing ? You LET them get AWAY ? You're gonna be Roboticized for sure !" The soldiers looked at him in disbelief. "That's right !"

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Future  
April 6th 3241  
1:15am

Uncle Chuck had revealed his plans to Lola and Sally. They were now underneath a hover unit heading for Robotnik's doomsday tower. Security was very relaxed now that the Freedom Fighters had disbanded. Sally looked behind her. The floor was inches away from her back. And large rock that passed would knock her off completely. Uncle Chuck's plan was seriously bent up. She was now starting to question his sense of reason.  
"Charles, you sure this is gonna work ?" Lola asked. "I mean, what's going to happen ?"  
Uncle chuck looked at Lola.  
"Lola, I haven't got a clue. I don't know if this is going to work, and I don't know what will happen. All I know is that something will happen, and Sally will appear there as herself. Not as a robot" Sally kept thinking to herself. Was she going to be turned back into flesh and blood ? Could there be a de-Roboticizer ? There was a sharp jolt. The hovercraft had stopped.  
"Let's get out of here ! We'll get squished !" Lola whispered. Uncle Chuck covered her mouth and put a finger up to his.  
"Shhh." A robotic voice surrounded them  
"SCANNING VEHICLE FOR NON-ROBOTNIK SUBSTANCES"  
Sally's mechanical eye's widened.  
"Crap, they'll detect Lola !" Uncle Chuck became worried. They could hear a buzzing. Behind them a green laser was slowly penetrating the hull of the hovercraft only stopping at the ground. Lola's heart started to pound faster. Lola felt a twinge in her left hand. Te twinge then spread all over her body. She was convulsing. The only thing holding her on was the magnet strapped to her body.  
"CHARLES !" Sally screamed. Lola began to become transparent. Slowly but surely they could see through her. She was disappearing. The green beam passed over Uncle Chuck and Sally without a hint. It passed through Lola the same. The scan ended.  
"SCAN COMPLETE. CONTINUE" Lola then turned back to normal. She had stopped convulsing, and she was complete again. However, Lola now had a pounding headache.  
"What happened there ?" Lola asked. Uncle chuck and Sally stared at Lola.  
"We don't know, but that might have just saved your butt !" There was another sharp jolt and the hovercraft started moving. It continued its journey.  
Uncle Chuck looked in front of him. The destination was almost there.  
"Ok girls, disengage in 5...4...3...2...1" They all pressed a button on the side of the plate in sync and the fell to the ground. Their backs hit the ground at a tremendous force. Sally and Uncle Chuck fell with a clang. The hovercraft continued on its way. Lola however, was laying on her back a few feet in front.  
"Guys, I'm NOT a robot ok ?" Uncle Chuck got the hint  
"Oh, Sorry Lola. Forgot there..."

Uncle Chuck stood up and started to run off. Sally stood up a looked around. They were standing in a dark corridor. There were no doors or windows, just a long dark corridor. Sally looked over towards Lola,  
"Lola, you ok ?" Lola was looking up and around the corridor.  
"Wha ?!" Uncle Chuck came running back towards them.  
"Girls, quick ! We haven't much time before..." The corridor was suddenly filled with a blinding white light. Another hovercraft entered the corridor. As they slowly regained their eyesight, Uncle Chuck noticed a small door on the right hand side of the corridor. They could finally see how big the corridor was. It was a wide as a hovercraft. If they didn't move, they'd be crushed for sure.  
"Girls ! Quick ! That door !" The hovercraft moved down the corridor getting closer. They all ran towards the door as the hovercraft picked up speed. Uncle Chuck was pounding in the door. Eventually he kicked off the door lock and ran through. Lola was next. Sally ran towards the door, the hovercraft was dangerously close.  
"SALLY ! QUICK !" Sally jumped into the door. Her upper body entered the door, but the hovercraft caught her legs. The hovercraft moved swiftly by as Sally landed on the floor next to Uncle Chuck and Lola. The lower part of her body had been ripped off. Sally screamed.  
"OH MOBIUS !" Lola shouted. Wires and capacitors littered the doorway. Sally continued to scream but then she clicked and started to speak like a swatbot.  
"SYSTEM ADMINISTRATION IN OPERATION. LEVEL FIVE SYSTEM CHECK."  
Lola and Uncle Chuck looked bemused  
"What IS that ?"  
"ERRORS FOUND. RE-ASSEMBLING UNIT" Lola and Uncle Chuck looked on in amazement. Wires sprouted from Sally's upper torso. They curled and hardened as a new set of legs was being created. Metal plating shot out form Sally's upper torso and covered the wires.  
"RE-ASSEMBLING COMPLETE. SYSTEM ADMINISTRATION DISENGAGED" Sally clicked and shook her head.  
"What just happened ?" She looked over at Uncle Chuck and Lola. They were cuddling each other in fear.  
"S-S-Sally ?" They both asked in unison  
"Yes ?"  
"You've got a new accessory." Sally continued to stare at Uncle Chuck and Lola. She started smiling. Uncle Chuck and Lola looked at each other, and backed off.  
"AHEM !" Uncle Chuck coughed. Lola's left hand began to sting once again.  
"Uh Charles ?" Her hand was transparent. Uncle Chuck immediately opened the front of his chest and pulled out a small pen like object. With it he pressed a button on his right arm, and then started to move the pen around Lola's left hand.  
"What's that ?" Sally asked  
"A scanner" Uncle Chuck continued to scan it until her hand became solid again. "This isn't good."  
"What ?" Lola asked, now holding her left hand.  
"This has been happening with other people within the Robotropolis Compound recently. I've gathered up all the data. It suggests that you're out of temporal sync with the rest of us."  
"What does that mean ?"  
"I don't know, but when it's to do with the Space Time Continuum, it's not good..."

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Present  
April 4th 3234  
11:57pm

Knothole Medical Centre

Slowly Elinor opened her eyes. Her eyesight was blurred and all she could see was a spectacle of pretty, bright colours. She thought she was tripping out again on another head rush until she began to get her eyesight back.. She was lying down on a bed in a pretty huge room. A primitive one at that, but it was a hut. What else could she expect ?  
She didn't know where the hut was, and as a matter of fact, she didn't know where SHE was. *Ok Elinor, get a grip. Just think* she could remember where she was now. She was in Knothole. She knew that, but she didn't know the date. She had just thrown herself into the portal using Craze's machine. All she wanted to do was come back and help them. But he wouldn't let her do it. *Why doesn't he help me ? Why does he want to stop me ?*

Elinor sat up in her bed. Looking down at her body she could see that she was wearing a nightgown. *Where are my clothes ? I bet the doctors got a thrill out of undressing me. The perverts* She then noticed a small fox curled up into a ball in a chair next to her.  
"Awwww" She whispered out loud. There he was, his breathing hardly noticeable with his oversized sneakers on. On the other side of her bed was a desk with her belonging's on it. She leaned over to try to grab a piece of machinery. A pain shot up the right side of her body.  
"Ow" She said out loud. She looked back over to the fox, he was still sleeping. However she now noticed a Ground squirrel standing at the door way of the hut. As Elinor sat there looking at the squirrel, she realised that the person wasn't looking into the hut, but out. Elinor grabbed the piece of machinery and slipped it onto her arm. It covered most of her forearm. She pushed back the covers, and got out of bed. Slowly as to not to wake the fox up.

Slowly she made her way to the doorway. Softly, she spoke aloud.  
"Hello ? Queen Acorn ?" The figure at the doorway turned around to face Elinor.  
"Queen ?" Elinor had her first look at the face of the figure. She realised the mistake.  
"Uh, I mean Princess. Is that you ?" Sally turned around once again, still standing in the doorway, and continued to look up towards the stars.  
"Do I know you ?"  
"No" *Not yet* Elinor thought. Sally turned her head slightly, as if she was looking at her shoulder.  
"Who are you ?" Sally questioned. Elinor thought for a second.  
*No, I can't tell her now. That will delay everything...But I can tell her my name..*  
"Elinor, Elinor Daphne Wynne" There was a long silence. Elinor became uneasy standing in the doorway with Sally in a dressing gown. "Uh, Princess ? Is something wrong ?" Sally replied this time.  
"There's a problem, and I'm the only one who can solve it."  
"What's up ?" Elinor questioned.  
"You won't understand" Sally looked at Elinor. She had her arms crossed and a smirk covered her face.  
"Try me !" Sally puffed.  
"Ok, here goes. We have finally figured a way to defeat Robotnik.." Elinor interrupted.  
"Robotnik ?" Sally glared at Elinor.  
"You...don't know...who" Elinor started to sweat.  
"OH ROBOTNIK ! Sorry, carry on" Sally eyed up Elinor, then carried on.  
"So anyhow, we have found a way to defeat Robotnik. But the thing is if we use this machine, everything might be destroyed. The odds are 50/50. I can either let Robotnik continue to rule, or try out the machine and risk the destruction of the universe." There was silence.  
"Wow, that is a pretty big decision. Want my opinion ?" Sally looked back towards the stars.  
"Go on then"  
"Ok, Well Rotor has invented the time machine. Let's say he uses it, and the universe is not destroyed. Instead, the three different time periods merge and everything is ok. You could then use all of your knowledge to destroy the past Robotnik. Once he is destroyed, everything will be different. The future will be completely different. Sure the timeline may be a little bit screwed, but everyone you ever loved will be alive. Everyone will still be living in a world where Robotnik didn't exist. Imagine what that is like" Elinor finished her sentence while still staring at the stars. She looked back to Sally who was now backing into the Room. "What's wrong ?" Sally picked up a pipe from one of the broken beds.  
"How did you know all of that? Who are you ?"  
"Oh crap. Ok I can see why you're scared, but you gotta believe me. I'm not bad ! I'm on your side !"  
"Who ARE YOU ?"  
"I can't tell you Sally, you just have to believe me."  
"How can I ? You might be a spy from Robotnik !" Elinor thought for a second.  
"Actually, that's a good point. But I'm not ok ? I can prove it...I think" Sally looked over Elinor again.  
"Ok. Tell me something that no-one else would know."  
"Um, ok. Hang on..." Elinor thought for a few minutes. "AH ! I know ! Craze !" Sally stepped back a few steps.  
"I've never told anyone about Craze. No-one ! How do you know ?"  
"Let's just say Sally, you and me are......friends" Sally walked back to Elinor who was still standing in the doorway. She walked outside and laid down on her back on the grass outside the hut.  
"Ok, So I believe you now. What shall I do ?" Elinor followed Sally and laid down beside her.  
"Sally, it's up to you."  
"Oh Craze gave me the exact story"  
"Ok then. Well if it was me, I'd go for the time travel option. See what you can do."  
Sally looked at Elinor, then looked back at the night sky.  
"But that's me anyhow Princess"  
"I've decided" There was a short silence.  
"What are you gonna do ?....."  
They both continued to stare at the sky. The black dots spread out over the vast blackness that is space. Slowly the stars move, almost untraceable to the eye. The bright stars shining in the black sky. Suddenly both Elinor and Sally noticed a bright spark in the sky. A star shot over the black ocean in the sky.  
"Wow, a shooting star." Elinor moved her head to look at Sally. The grass tickled her ears. "Make a wish Princess"  
"I already have Elinor, I already have"

-----------------------------***********---------------------------------

Fates Were About To Be Written

----------------------------***********----------------------------------

The Next Morning  
9:23am

With one final adjustment of the liquid capacitor, the machine was finished. Rotor had been up all night with this problem. He knew he had to sleep on it, he even tried to sleep but this one problem kept him up for most of the night. Whenever the machine was turned on, it would short. Now he found that it was because the five liquid capacitors that controlled the working of the machine had been set to the wrong polarity. Now he had set them. Rotor flapped down the lid on the machine and stepped back to adore his most prised possession ever. It wasn't much bigger than his hands, but the power the machine had was immense. This machine had all the power of the universe. This machine had the power to change the universe. He could use it to become king of Mobius, a great movie star or a great pop singer. He could become anything he wanted.

He only had one thing on his mind though. He wanted to finish Robotnik once and for all. He could destroy all the evil Robotnik had released on Mobius. All of Robotnik's minions would disappear and everyone else would re-appear. Robotropolis would become Mobotropolis. Rotor would be able to see his parents again.

Rotor only had one chance that this though. He knew that once he had changed the timeline, there would be no turning back. It would be all up to him. There was a fifty/fifty chance of the universe being destroyed and a new dimension being created. If anything went wrong, nothing would exist. He tried to imagine no existence. It was impossible. No life form on Mobius even had the brain capacity to imagine the full extend of the universe, and what it would be like without one.

Rotor walked over to the table next to his bookshelf. On it was calculations of all kinds. He pushed all of them all with one fail swoop of his right arm, and laid down a new piece of paper that covered up most of the desk.  
*C'mon Rotor, let's sort this out* He grabbed a pencil and started drawing.

He had planned it all. Rotor would travel back exactly 10 years, before Robotnik took over. He would then be able to destroy Robotnik while he was in the War Ministry, Robotnik would have no idea. Of course, back then, Robotnik was called Julian. Rotor would have to be careful. Once he had disposed of Julian, the future would then change. Julian would not have turned into Robotnik and taken over Mobotropolis and everything would be back to as it was before the takeover.

Rotor had dreamed of this his entire life. He knew that one day he would come up with a big idea and get Robotnik. Rotor just didn't know how big this project was going to be.

Rotor was writing away furiously calculation how many possible outcomes there could be to this change. He began to draw lines signifying the time line. Rotor started to draw lines originating from the same point on the line. These were the other time lines that would be created. Rotor suddenly had a thought.  
*What if I do change the future, but another dimension is created in its place. I would return to this future. The same...* But after giving it more thought he dismissed the idea completely.

Rotor had always been interested in Time Travel since he could remember. He was fascinated by how the timeline works, why it moves and how there is a past present and future.

*Crap* Rotor thought. He realised what he had to do. In order to get to Julian in the War Ministry in the past, he would have to appear in the War Ministry building. That means he would have to travel to where the War Ministry building would be today.....the Doomsday Machine. He would have to be inside Robotnik's main quarters in the doomsday building, then activate the machine. This was gonna be harder than he thought. He would have to summon the help of the other Freedom Fighters. However he really didn't want to get them involved. Sure he had told them, but this was all enough for one person.  
*Sonic could get me there, Sally could disable all the alarms, Bunnie could distract Robotnik then I would be able to activate the machine. Perfect !* Rotor thought out the whole plan in his head. He knew exactly what he was going to do.

Rotor stood up out of his chair and walked back over to his machine. It was time for a test run. He picked up the Quantum Fusion Unit.  
*I must change that name...* Rotor thought. On the front he typed a sequence of numbers.

04.04.3234:09:34

On the mini screen flashed ::QUANTUM DISTANCE::

2

Rotor then pressed hours. The machine clicked. ::DISTANCE ACCEPTED. PLEASE WAIT...:: The indicator slowly moved it way up.

::25::  
::42::  
::58::

Slow the machine was duplicating the time line he had set. The space just in front of the hand held unit began to warp.  
*That's a cool effect* Rotor thought.

::62::  
::74::  
::89::  
::95::  
::100::

The progress indicator had reached one hundred percent. The machine had finished scanning the continuum for quantum signatures and had finished duplicating them. All Rotor had to do now was press the engage button.

He went to press it. He stopped just before. Rotor was hesitating.  
*Why am I hesitating ?* He started to tingle all over. He was nervous. *What if this doesn't work ? All this work for nothing* Rotor thought.

Craze stood in the corner of Rotor's room. He knew Rotor couldn't see him. Using a device which refracted light around him, he seemed almost invisible. Just for the slight warping of the space around him gave the figure away. But Rotor wasn't looking, he was concentrated on deciding whether he should press the button. Craze had to watch this event happen. He would never have another opportunity. Craze knew what about to happen when Rotor pressed that button. Rotor had in his hands the fate of everything.

*No, I'll do it. What harm can a little test cause ?* With those words Rotor placed his finger on the button, and pushed.

  
At the exact moment that button was pressed......

Rotor had all the power of the universe......

He became fate......

The destiny of both Princess Sally Elisha Acorn and Lola Louise Hedgehog had  
been decided......

Their fate written in stone......

Their destiny forever changed......  
  


To Be Concluded......  
  
  
  



End file.
